Goldia
“Where.. am I?” - Goldia Goldia is the protagonist of the game who suffers from amnesia and her purpose is to find out who she is, with the help of her only keepsake, a beautiful pocket mirror. Appearance Goldia has light brown hair, given a pink hue in the official artwork for the game. Her hair reaches down to her thighs, and has been commented on as being very long and delicate by others, specifically Harpae. She has amethyst-colored eyes, with hints of red and light pink in her iris. Two matching pink bows adorn the front portions of her bangs, specifically the short strands framing her face. She is seen wearing a lacy long sleeved white blouse with red buttons and a red broach at the collar. She also has a long navy blue skirt, reaching her lower thighs in length. The skirt is typically a suspender-type, with blue bows on each side connecting the straps to the length of her skirt. A white ruffled trim underneath, matching in color with her blouse. Goldia also sports knee-length white socks and pink Mary Jane-style shoes with pink bow on top of the straps. Throughout the game, she carries her golden pocket mirror in her left hand, making sure to keep it at her side. Personality Goldia is a sweet, kind and caring young girl at heart who is always willing to help others, no matter what the cost may be. Because of her kindhearted nature of her personality, other characters often call her "Miss Goody Two Shoes or Miss Little Goody two shoes," or scorn her for her acts of innocence. She has been proven not to wish harm upon others, in specific cases pleading for others to remain safe despite any ill-willed actions they had performed. However, it is noteworthy that despite her positive morals, Goldia has brought harm on others indirectly, and occasionally even by her own hand; specifically in the instance of plucking the eyeball from the woman in the painting to avoid losing her own. Although commonly donning a gentle, cheerful outlook during exchanges with others, throughout the events of the game Goldia is predominantly clouded by confusion and doubt over who she is truly, even to the point of naivete. This is most easily demonstrated when she expressed belief in Enjel's words over her identity, even after only being a short time since they had met. Plot Relationships Egliette Fleta Goldia treats Fleta as a friend, and seems to truly view her as one despite many of the princess's harsh words or actions toward her. Inside the Mirror Room of Fleta's Dollhouse, Goldia uses her only material wish to obtain a pocket mirror to be her own, and expresses hurt and disappointment that Fleta refused to accept it. In Fleta's Good End, after she winning the game of musical chairs, she promised to her she would always remember her, and even tucked her in bed for the last time. In the Bonus Room, when speaking to Fleta, it is revealed that she continues to desire to play with Goldia as a friend, and even takes Egliette's advice by asking her kindly rather than forcing her to play. Lisette Harpae Enjel "Strange Boy" Trivia * Her Regalia is her golden pocket mirror. Its lid is beautifully adorned with a fancy flower pattern. The letter "G" can be spotted on its back. * Her favorite food is apple strudel. * The "Dawn" ending reveals several things about Goldia through a medical report found on the table. According to the report: ** Goldia was diagnosed with lunacy, dissociation, and dementia praecox (an old medical term for schizophrenia), all of which fall under Multiple Personality Disorder/Dissociative Identity Disorder ** Goldia was admitted to a mental hospital in 19th century Austria. *** Specifically, she was admitted in 1878. *** Her patient number is 1343 and she resides in room 724. *** The report lists her birthday as July 16, 1862. This would make her at least 16 years old when the game takes place. * Her full name is "Goldia die Heilige," which means "Goldia the Saint" in German. She is also listed as "Heir to the Heilige". * The name "Goldia" is from ancient north european origin, meaning "good life." * According to Goldia's character profile in the Bonus Room: ** Goldia likes apfelstrudel, camomille tea, the color red, puns and carousels. ** She dislikes dark places, fights, lies and rudeness. * "Alice" is just a name used for answering questions in the official tumblr for the Pocket Mirror Project. The official name is revealed in the game as Goldia, or Platinum, in one of the alternate endings. * In the "Little Goody Two Shoes" ending it reveals that Goldia found two red shoes in the garden when she was younger, being the ending name related to the diary located in the game's first library, which shares the same name with the ending. ** The file name for this ending is labeled "reincarnation," indicating that the "Little Goody Two Shoes" may be an alternate timeline of Goldia than the "Dawn" ending where she lived a happier life than the "Dawn" ending. Gallery Goldia's Profile.png Tumblr ogy6tylFoz1ula1ggo1 540.png tumblr_ogy6tylFoz1ula1ggo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ogy7huWfv11ula1ggo5_540.png Tantrum.jpeg Image-0.png Goldia falling.png Category:Character Category:Female